This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of the proposed research will be two-fold (1) obtain data on the ability of ODT as a means of diagnosis of human skin cancer, as compared to conventional histologic examination;and (2) monitor intratumoral blood flow in real-time during Photodynamic Therapy (PDT). The administration of a sufficient dose of light, at the appropriate wavelength, to photosensitizer-containing tissue is essential for PDT. Accordingly, monitoring the effects of light delivery in tissue during PDT has great clinical significance.